Ruling A Kingdom
by shadowsorel
Summary: When Mileena agrees to rule alongside Kitana, a day in the palace can no longer be predicted. Once a crack collection of drabbles and mini-stories, now a story with a somewhat cohesive plot.
1. Poppety Pop

**Poppety Pop**

As Kitana sat on her study, reading documents from allied realms and, possibly, peace treaties from enemy areas, Mileena walked in wearing one of her skimpiest outfits ever. She questioned about about her role as Ambassador, while Kitana (silently) questioned how her breasts didn't fall out.

"So, as ambassador, what exactly _do_ I have to do?"

Kitana couldn't contain her irritation. "For starters, wear something decent."

"You. What exactly are_ you_ wearing?"

Kitana rose to reveal a heavily-adorned, long, blue dress that had a fair amount of cleavage. Because she can't show off her boobs enough.

"I shall arrange a fitting later."

"What? For me? You shouldn't have!" she crooned.

"Yes, for you. Just don't eat the Royal Tailor."

"Swift?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"If you want new clothes, you cannot devour him!"

"If I want to keep my virginity, then I should!"

"Mileena! You know, those revealing outfits don't really help in that situation."

"Says_ you_."

"I was just about to drop you off at your usual corner."

"Great! Just get off at yours first."

Kitana sighed._ There's no way to beat her, is there?_ "Look at us; we are to rule a kingdom, your inauguration is in three days, and we are fighting like petty teenage girls. Should we allow this to continue?"

Knowing if she answered wrong, the cost would be her status, Mileena shook her head.

"Now, are we through on the subject of clothing?" Mileena nodded. "Good.

"As ambassador, you are to represent Edenia when traveling to other realms. You are also to settle foreign affairs and protect the citizens of this realm."

"Seems simple enough."

"You are also to support its prosperity."

"I can do it. Why don't you trust me?"

"Because knowing you, you might destroy the entire realm by raising a pinkie when I'm out of the room."

"Me? I'm not the one listening to Skrillex."

"You would- What does this 'Skrillex' have _anything_ to do with this? What's a 'Skrillex', anyways?"

"The one who created Reptile's theme."

"Oh. The theme's quite enjoy-"

"The_ recent_ one."

_Oh._ "The one that sounds like a blender raping a toaster combined with random sounds? The one that doesn't fit him at all? That one's horrible."

"And you say_ I_ will destroy the kingdom."

"That doesn't matter. How do you know about Earthrealm's pop culture anyways?"

"I traveled Earth while it was being restored to its former glory. While I was there, I managed to run into Johnny Cage. He told me all about these 'movies'. The good ones, bad ones, bland ones, romantic ones, those filled with action. I didn't understand it then, but he invited me over to watch them... With Liu Kang. So we watched these movies together, and, I must say, they're really entertaining. First, we watch this one in which four people are in a zombie apocalypse, and while they're doing that, two of them fall in love, and one looks for a twinkie, whatever that is."

"Mileena-"

"The second one was pretty bad. It was about an 'Airbender' and stuff. It was so bad Liu excused himself to vomit and went to sleep before it ended."

"_Mileena_-"

"The last one was about this boat that takes people across the Atlantic Ocean and hits an ice-"

"Mileena!"

"Fine! The point is Johnny Cage introduced me to it."

"There. Was that so hard?"

"No."

"Well, it is getting late. I suppose we shall provide you with a new wardrobe tomorrow?"

"Yes. I wish you sweet dreams," she jokingly cooed, "Your Highness."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. And this was originally going to be Mileena's fitting, but it swayed away from the subject. Because of that, it will be the next chapter.**

**That, and I do not know much about politics.**

**So this is going to be a collection of random (crack) drabbles, oneshots, miniseries (ghosts) 'n' stuff featuring your favorite Edenian Princess (now Queen) and Demi-Tarkatan.**

**In case you don't know:**

**Skrillex is an electronic music producer known for the song "Kill Everybody" and, for those who have heard the Mortal Kombat 2011 album, "Reptile's Theme." He was also known for being the lead singer in From First To Last before vocal injuries.**

**There's a Celebrity Pun here, somewhere. If you can name it, you will have a cameo. (Unless you are a guest.) It's pretty easy.**

**If you can name the three movies Mileena watched with Johnny Cage (and Liu Kang for 1 1/2), I will write a oneshot of any couple from any game you desire.**

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**If I'm not funny, ****_please_**** tell me.**

* * *

**Sorry about the update. Needed to fix a spelling error.**


	2. Mileena's Fitting

**Mileena's Fitting**

As the sun rose, and the sky was a bright orange and blue, Mileena tiptoed to Kitana's room, still in her short, pink nightgown. She took one look at the princess, who looked like she was out cold. Probably not, considering she noticed a small shine flowing down her cheek. She quickly pulled the curtains, the small amount of sunlight immediately lighting up the room.

"Rise and shine, sister!" Mileena sung.

Kitana groaned. "Why are you up so early?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember..." Kitana yawned, "what?"

"My fitting! You told me that you arranged my fitting for today."

"I meant during the afternoon! And don't worry, you'll get your garbs today. And why are you so excited about it?"

She didn't want to admit it, but her life was practically empty. Seeing as her occupation as Shao Kahn's loyal assassin was abruptly taken away, she basically had nothing to do. This fitting, to her, was one of the biggest things to happen this week, besides her inaugaration as Ambassador of Edenia. That, and she actually looked forward to talking to her "sister" and hoped that they would actually bond.

"You know, girls want new clothes everyday. It's a natural thing," she half-lied. It was true. Nearly every woman in Earthrealm loved going to these "malls". These giant centers filled with many little structures that contained many, many objects, ranging from countless articles of clothing, to plastic weapons and tiaras (along with many other playthings), to books, paintings, plants, and even soaps. And most of them even had a place occupied by tables, while small kitchens filled with variety surrounded them. And she remembered entering a mall once and feeling immediately compelled to purchase something, along with many other women, and even some men.

"Well, your wanting could certainly wait until the afternoon, right?" Kitana inquired.

"Yes, Princess. But may I inform you that the drool running down your cheek cannot wait for a napkin."

_Drool?_ Kitana placed a hand on her moist cheek. _Elder Gods, I drool? No, no, nononononono, I am not supposed to drool!_

"_Please_ return to your room, Mileena. I shall personally inform you of your fitting."

* * *

Mileena lay down on her bed, looking up at the pink canopy, trying to construct a train of thoughts.

_Well, now I have a proper room, I am aquiring some proper clothes, and I am going to have some authority. How could my life possibly be so bad?_

_It isn't. My sister has accepted me with open arms, and had granted me a position in the aristocracy._

_Rather suspicious, though._

_Maybe I'm just... lonely. Maybe all I need is somebody-_

"Miss Mileena, breakfast is being served. Would you like to come downstairs?" asked Miyako, one of the servants.

"I'm coming," she said.

"Erm, alright, Miss Mileena."

As Mileena strolled through the palace halls, she tried to link her thoughts again. All while taking in every minor detail that made the hall wonderful to look at. (From the gold accents to the marble shelves to...)

_Yes, somebody to love, be around. Maybe just someone to talk to. That's what I need._

"Mileena, aren't you forgetting something?" a voice interrupted.

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could it quite possibly be your fitting?"

_My fitting?_ "Now? Really?"_ I completely forgot. Oh, the irony._

"Yes, Mileena. Now, shall we go to the tailor or should we stand in this hallway for the rest of the day?"

* * *

As soon as the two women approached a door (Mileena being the one practically charging towards it), she considered the possible outfits._ Maybe something simple. Not too elaborate._

She immediately changed her mind as soon as Kitana opened the door.

Behind it was a seemingly infinite amount of dresses, robes, suits, and so on. She darted over to a long, pink silk dress and began to stroke the skirt.

"I'd love to wear this. Maybe in two day's time in the afternoon-"

"That's a negligee."

"Oh. Good! That means I can wear it sooner!"

"Or later. Much,_ much_ later."

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?"

"Never mind that. Let us select your wardrobe."

With that said, Mileena eyed a long-sleeved blue satin dress and snatched it, running towards an opaque screen. She pulled off her outfit, and was alarmed when a small, pink cloth landed on her head.

"What's this for?"

"Mileena, you wear it under your dress... And every article of clothing."

"I have to wear this under_ everything_? All the time?"

"Not exactly. You have to change it everyday."

"My, this is complicated. Wearing these under every article of clothing?"

"Not under everything, really. Just between your legs under every article of clothing that belongs below the waist. Speaking of which-"

"But what about dresses?"

"Those too."

"I don't know if-"

"_You're_ not_ going commando, Mileena!"_

"Fine," she snapped. As she was removing her boots (and about to pull up her panties), something else landed on her head. _Kitana's teasing me, isn't she. I am in the nude, so it would be the perfect time to throw any random object at me, wouldn't it?_ She inspected the... Thing. It was rather strange; two cup-shaped structures held together by a piece of fabric, while two more pieces expanded from the cups, hooks at one end (with loops on the other), and straps attached to it. She also noticed it had the same pattern as the other cloth.

"Put it on, Mileena."

"Why?"

"Do you want to be ambassador and have people actually look up to you, or do you want to be remembered as 'the indecent one'?"

"That's ironic, considering that I'm certainly not sleeping with my boyfriend before marriage."

"I... How would you know about procreation? Specifically _mine_?"

"You're not fooling anyone, Kitana."

"Just put it on!"

It took about ten minutes for Kitana to wait outside the screen until Mileena finally asked, "How do you put this on?"

"You see the cups?" Mileena was about to nod, until she realized Kitana couldn't see her through the screen.

"Yes?"

"You place those on your breasts."

"What?!"

"You wear the straps on your shoulders, then place the cups on your breasts."

Not a minute went by when Mileena had told Kitana she was nearly done, but had no idea on how to work the hooks. Kitana sighed as she walked behind the screen and was greeted by a nearly bare back. She then quickly attached the ends, allowing the bra to be as tight as possible, followed by a "hurry up and put the dress on" from her.

As Mileena finally slipped into the dress, she felt that it didn't completely fit. When she finally walked out from behind the screen, she began her long list of complaints.

"The sleeves are too loose around the forearms, the skirt is too long on the back, my back itches, one of the sleeves is falling off my shoulder, the front is showing too much, and there's gems on the front!"

"That's what the Royal Tailor's for, Mileena. About the front, I'm surprised."

"What do you mean 'you're surprised'?"

"Seeing your usual outfits-"

"Can we stop talking about my outfits?"

"If you wish." Kitana was about to walk to the tailor when she quickly added, "And about the gems: They're supposed to be on the dress."

A young woman with blonde hair, holding a box of needles, thread, scissors, and such turned up by Mileena. As she started to measure her arms, she tried to make the time fly by by talking.

"So... what's your name?"

"Taylor."

"You're kidding right?"

The unamused look on her face signaled her to stop._ Ouch. Not a good first impression._ After an indefinite amount of time...

"I'm sorry. I really am. You know," Mileena said, laughing, albeit a bit nervously, while moving her arms, "just trying to, um, get by."

"Stay still. I'm trying to sew the skirt together."

"Sorry, I just- AGH! What was that for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she asserted, pulling out the needle. "You see, your leg moved a bit, and the needle punctured your skin. My apologies, Miss. I shall-"

"No need. I'm fine."

After that unfortunate mishap, the tailor gave Mileena a pair of heels that combined well with the dress. "Kitana left these here. Figured they were for you," she said. As she strutted toward the mirror, she was amazed at what she saw, veil and all.

"I look... Beautiful!"

"I must admit, blue looks good on you. But we have only begun," Kitana told her.

"Begun?"

"You are not settling on only one dress. It is called a 'fitting' for a reason."

Mileena managed to accumulate ten dresses within five seconds, placing them on a small stool before looking for more clothes.

After trying on each robe and every dress she chose, having them altered, (and still thanking the tailor) Mileena hugged Kitana, thanking her as many times as she could.

"You're welcome. But you are not finished. You are also to choose different apparel for Earthrealm."

"Why?"

"You are supposed to fit in with their inhabitants, seeing as their idea of casual is very different, being very simple compared to us." Kitana explained. "You should know, considering you have traveled on Earthrealm with Johnny Cage."

"I didn't really pay attention to their styles. I had to wear a costume from one of the movies he's starring in. Besides, it was fun traveling."

"Now, I believe you also had to prepare for a speech?"

_Speech? Oh, good grief._

* * *

**Well, consider this chapter written by a maple tree, because, for a humor story, it's really sappy. (And kinda pervy.) (And it probably won't be the last.) I tried going for a longer chapter. I probably failed miserably. I'm sorry.**

**On another note, I'm considering writing a similar story based around Liu Kang and... maybe Johnny Cage. What do you think?**

**(Yes, the one-shot is almost finished.)**


	3. Peaceful Inauguration

**Peaceful Inauguration**

"Miss Mileena, have you picked out your robes yet?"

"Yes, Miyako."

"You know you are to arrive at the study in approximately three hours, right."

"Very aware of that, Miyako," Mileena groaned._ Oh, that reminds me. I have to discuss the concept of time in Edenia, because seriously, why do we use seconds and minutes and hours like Earthrealm? We aren't there, and we probably take longer to revolve around the sun, or whatever star we orbit around. We may not even be in the same solar system. And another thing: we are in a seperate realm, so how are we able to speak English? Because I remember seeing some ancient Edenian hieroglyphs in a tomb. Why can't we use that?_

"Mileena?"

"Coming, Miyako!"

The door creaked loudly as she was opening it, despite the fact that she was moving it as slow as molasses. Whatever those are. And there she was, a pink, long-sleeved satin robe going all the way down to her feet, wrapped tightly and properly with a magenta sash, tights clearly visible on her feet that had the open-toed sandals, complete with her magenta veil she usually adorned on her face and her now-shoulder-length hair let loose. Miyako grinned from ear to ear, confident that she will win the trust of all the people of Edenia. Why wouldn't she? Kitana herself appointed her as Ambassador, seeing as Tanya is not going to be applying for that position anytime soon.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?"

"Nonsense!" Miyako squealed. "You look beautiful!"

"You're just saying that because you're getting paid."

"I'm not getting paid to lie to you, Miss Mileena."

For the first time, Mileena actually felt nervous. And not just a little, no. It was to the point where she wanted to vomit the flesh and blood of every head she ate all over the palace. Yes, she felt more sick than Bo' Rai Cho. Is that even possible? Apparently, since she had a fairly good reason to be nervous. _What if everyone recognizes me as the one who tried to murder the Princess? What if they are aware of my half-Tarkatan heritage? What if I forget my speech? I've been practicing for two days straight; I shouldn't be so worried._

_But I am. I never knew I could possibly feel nervous, let alone at this magnitude._

"Shall we go, Miss Mileena? The Princess would be especially pleased if you arrive early."

The two women proceeded to the study, their steps echoing throughout the halls, and their eyes blankly staring at anything in the room. _This it it,_ she thought. _I am finally going to be Ambassador of Edenia. Granted, I wanted to be the Princess, but I suppose the truce wouldn't mean anything. And Ambassador is better than nothing. Stupid Tanya. Had to betray Edenia for her own selfish needs. Well here I am, an assassin, who attempted to murder my sister, made up with her and am now rising to the top. Well, not exactly the top, but hey, I have finally achieved part of my goal._

_Royalty. It's what I_ am.

* * *

"Ah, Mileena. You have arrived two hours and forty-six minutes early. Excellent." Kitana said, looking at the clock. She wore a long-sleeved, blue dress with silver trimmings on the top, exposing a decent amount of cleavage, ruffles on the skirt, with the front of it exposing her legs, and the back of it nearly sweeping the floor. The silver and blue tiara rested on her head, like it usually was, along with her matching silver earrings she usually wore. Her hair was loose, yet it looked so neat, even when she endured in Kombat.

"Well, I kinda got lost trying to find the study. I'm still trying to familiarize myself with every room, and it doesn't help that it's just so big. I mean, it's huge! How could you possibly not get lost?"

"How did you approach the throne room?"

"Miyako told me where to go. And Harold. And-"

"I get the idea, Mileena." Kitana told her, stepping towards her chair. She pulled it out and prompty sat down on it, reaching for a pile of documents on the table. "Now, onto more important matters. Are you prepared to speak in front of all the people of Edenia?"

"More or less," Mileena sighed.

"What do you mean 'More or less'? Please don't tell me you've developed stage fright."

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"They probably all know that I was the one who attempted to murder you. What if they won't accept me, despite you? That is, if you actually do accept me. You do accept me, right. As in, 'I actually accept you,' and not 'I'm just saying that I accept you but I will betray you first chance I get,'? Because that would be great if it was. The former, not the latter."

"Mileena, I do not just accept you; I approve of you."

"But how could you?"

"We've reconcilled, haven't we? We've made up after a nonsensical fight, haven't we?"

_Nonsensical._

_Nonsensical..._

_'Haven't we?'_

"Yes, Princess," she sighed. "But what if no one else recognizes that? What if they all reject me?"

"That's why you have a speech. To earn their trust and to assure them you are no threat, and that you will do a great job."

"If you say so," she muttered.

"Your inauguration is in five hours. Do you have your speech prepared?"

"Yes."

"Memorized."

"Yes."

"So you know exactly what you're going to say?"

"What do you think 'memorized' means?"

"Very well. Miyako?"

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Please escort Mileena to the carriage."

"Yes, your Highness."

_Great. Now there's carriages, too?_ "Why now?"

"The people of Seido tend to lean towards someone punctual. And if you gain their trust, you shall also gain that of other allied realms, along with, well, Edenia. It's best to arrive early; that way, it'd be easier to be punctual." Kitana explained.

"Okay," Mileena muttered, with some sing-song in her tone. As the servant directed her towards the nonsensical vehicles, she then realized: _I don't know where I'm going to deliver my speech! Why didn't I ask that?_

(Mileena's being OOC, I know.)

_Meh, I'm being escorted to a- Wait a minute! How are there carriages in Edenia, too? Well, they're not exactly cars, but still!_

* * *

A tiny door on the tiny pink and purple vehicle was held open for her. This she didn't mind. She was finally receiving respect. And actual respect, not just an extra bone in her food bowl. She was so close to actually having authority. And she decided: this was much better than being under Kahn. Where was he, anyways?

As she ducked into the small area, her hands seemed to scatter all over it. The surprisingly soft ceiling and walls, the seats feeling like she was sitting on satin-covered butter, and small, precious stones on the lining. (And I've sat on satin-covered butter before. Best feeling ever.) She was so close to actually be part of this entire government... thing. Granted, she doesn't exactly know what to refer it to, at least, not at that moment. And she didn't care at the moment. As the carriage strolled along, the somewhat bumpy road had almost succeeded in rocking Mileena to sleep while she studied the rather interesting architechture of the buildings.

"Miss Mileena?"

Oh, how she loved that title.

"Miss Mileena? We have arrived at the courtyard."

And she turned her head to face the countless flowers with the countless colors and the countless petals that fell on the countless bricks forming the courtyard sidewalk. Also on the countless bricks on the brick sidewalk, there were countless chairs distributed and arranged evenly throughout the courtyard. She admitted to herself that it was very pretty- no, beautiful. And countless.

And then she saw the palace, which was not very distant from her. In fact, it was right across the street.

"I rode in a_ carriage_. To the _courtyard_. _Across the street from us_?!"

"Miss Mileena-"

"Tell me that wasn't pointless! Why would we ride in a carriage to a courtyard that is right across the street from us?!"

"I am only following orders, Miss Mileena."

"I'm sorry, but why?"

"Kitana didn't like walking to the courtyard-"

"Tell Kitana she's a fatass."

"Mileena!" Miyako shouted. "You don't really mean that, do you? And where did you learn such vulgar language?"

"No, I don't mean it. I'm not about to step down simply because of an insult to our lazy princess." Mileena sighed. "So, why does she hate walking to these events?"

"The Princess had, in fact, complained a few times about blisters."

"Blisters? That's it? But she fights in boots all the time! Why does she complain about blisters_ now_?"

"Miss Mileena, perhaps she is just happy to be at peace. Think about it. When this realm was fused with Outworld, were you ever at peace?"

"True, but complain about _blisters_? Honestly, she should be a little more grateful. Don't you think?"

"Will you tell the Princess?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe just a little. But we're in a much better place now, and we will be. And some people adapt to it differently, whether it's fully embracing it, or denying it, or just trying to focus on something else."

"So, you truly think that we will improve even more with me in this position?"

"Miss Mileena, the Princess thinks so. What makes you think I don't think so?"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, leaving a multitude of colors that looked like a kid used all his dying markers on a sheet of paper, soft and unusual, yet at the same time, it felt as if a master artist used a large variety of his charcoal. Many shades of blue, orange, red, pink, violet, and yellow adorned the sky, the moon rising, the sun setting. The wind howled, albeit not very harshly. The podium was set quite a while ago, on top of a small stage, anticipating a speaker. Everyone had made their way towards the courtyard, to the point where every seat was filled and hundreds of people had to stand up, with some on the streets. There were more Edenians than plant life occupying the courtyard, and that's saying they left space between the stage and the seats. Near the stage, two Edenians in particular were in the middle of bickering.

"We need her now, more than ever," Kitana lamented.

"But how would you know if she won't turn against us? Can we really trust her, Kitana?"

"We have to, Jade. We have to gain her trust, and that means-"

"Putting the responsibilities and needs of all of Edenia on her shoulders? Giving her some power? What if she abuses just a little bit of that power?"

"She won't. She'll protect us."

"Are you _insane_?!"

"I know what I'm doing, Jade!" She sighed. "We've come to a truce."

"Well, that's alright," Jade yelled, obviously not convinced. "Just because of a peace treaty I'm _completely_ trusting of Mileena. Do you not remember her intentions?!"

"I do," Kitana muttered. And that ended that.

Kitana climbed up to the podium, instantly praised in the form of deafening applause and cheers. She raised her hands and stirred them, motioning for the audience to stop. She cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"Brothers! Sisters!" Kitana began. An extremely pale figure passed by, distracting the Princess as she spoke. "_You_," she continued. "We have gathered here to celebrate the reconstruction of our realm, to embrace the peace we have been given in an unbelievably long time. We have suffered through enslavement, torture, and have sacrificed ourselves to revert to the peaceful realm we have now."

The crowd roared once again, nearly tuning out the Princess. She gestured for them to quiet down again, but despite her orders, the crowd kept applauding. She then decided to let them. After all, they had good reason to. "We have also gathered here to welcome a new addition to our kingdom." Mileena walked to the stage steps. "Since our loss of our previous ambassador, and the betrayal of his successor, we have had nearly no communication from other realms, and less stability than we do now. But I know, I know that your new ambassador will be responsible, trustworthy, dependable." She paused, allowing the crowd to relish in her words via more cheers, and allowing herself to gaze at Jade for a split second. "Let us all welcome our new ambassador, Mileena." Mileena nipped over to the podium.

And the applause there died down faster than the applause at a Twilight reenactment.

Mileena found herself faced with silence. Absolute silence. Silent to the point where even the wind stopped blowing and crickets stopped chirping. She never thought silence could be taken to this degree. She certainly didn't feel much like talking, and she could've sworn her neck was swelling to the point of cutting off respiration. But good thing it didn't actually swell. We'd have someone dying onstage, and we don't want that, now do we?

"Um... Thank you for that warm welcome?" Mileena asked, uneasyness conquering her voice. For the (at least) fourth time in this chapter, someone sighs. There's a lot of sighing in this story. So Mileena sighs.

"All of you probably hate me right now. And I do not blame you. I wouldn't like for someone to kill that one who's so close to me, so important. At this moment, you all feel betrayed, don't you?"

Many very quiet yeses were given.

"You know what I haven't done? Sure, I've tried to kill the Princess. Yes, I've tried to take her status. And yes, I've also wanted to dominate the realms. The former, almost happened. Second, never happened. The last one, I've supressed. But I haven't turned away from all of you.

"I'll be honest; while I have tried to murder my 'sister', I felt... jealous. Jealous that she was always favored, praised, rewarded. What did I get? Barely anything. But all that time, I've been wanting to be accepted by her, despite being this... monstrosity. And she has. Can't you accept me, too?"

The crowd was quieter than ever.

"I understand. You still feel betrayed. But at some point, most, if not all, of you have all turned against someone close to you. You may have manipulated someone in your life. You might still feel guilt. Now you see, I am just like you. I feel guilt for my past actions, too."

"I'm not convinced," muttered one.

"Look around." They all obeyed. "You see this? What you see here is a new start. We have failed to defend ourselves from... Him. But somehow, we've been handed a another chance. By who? I don't know. Do we deserve it? Maybe not. Can we make things right this time? Of course we can. We'll just have to wait, patiently, and welcome this change with open arms. Don't you think I should be given a second chance?"

Silence.

"Just one chance, and I won't turn against you," she whispered. "Who do you think I am? I am no longer a threat."

"You just keep repeating yourself."

"And so does Tanya. I'm not Tanya. Tanya has the audacity to turn us in to any enemy force for her own benefit, whereas I will do my best to actually _try_ to help. And you know what? With me here, you can forget about pursuing happiness. Others pursue..." She turned to look at Jade. "I find."

_She had actually repeated what she said to her while I was distancing myself from pursuers! This is ridiculous!_

"And with me, you'll find your happiness."

Silence at first. The majority of the crowd was still sitting, while most did the obligatory standing. It was short, strange, farfetched... _bold_. Energetic. Nothing they've seen in the kingdom, let alone the role of ambassador. One stood and clapped slowly, the sounds ringing throughout the quiet streets. The claps gradually grew louder. And faster. One more stood and joined. And another. And another. One more. Another

And before she knew it, cheers and clapping were the only things anybody could hear. There was no inhabitant that wasn't showing gratitude. Well, except Jade. She scoffed, starting to walk away from the scene, pondering to herself._ Has she really changed?_ she asked herself. Those words have echoed in her mind for a while. Maybe two days.

Mileena had stepped off the stage, nearly running to the carriage she had ridden earlier, the cheer from her apparently now-adoring supporters still audible. She found it an ounce suspicious, but they couldn't possibly manipulate her like that.

Could they?

She turned to face the servant.

"Miyako, I think I'd prefer to walk to my speeches."

* * *

**Finally done with this. Coming up with the speech was actually more difficult than I intended it. And now it's ruined forever. BLARGH! I've been busy. Very busy. ****I decided to make this a story, seeing as all my brainstorming came up with stuff, and oddly enough, it was in chronological order. So, here you go, it's now a story. Not sure if you'd like that. In fact, I'm not even sure if bacon would make this story better.**

**I'll add some bacon on this soon.**

**(No, Miyako won't be such a huge part of this particular story.)**


End file.
